


Put you to Sleep

by Jezabel



Series: Dead by Daylight: Insomnesia [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (as in Herman's past), (i mean i don't think any of this is possible), Bad use of electricity, Canon-Typical Violence, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, No Underage Sex, Power Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezabel/pseuds/Jezabel
Summary: Quentin's lack of rest affects his ability in game. The Entity orders the Doctor to fix him to their great despair. Is there any way the killer could turn that into something better for the both of them?
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Quentin Smith, Michael Myers/Steve Harrington (mentionned)
Series: Dead by Daylight: Insomnesia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656313
Comments: 75
Kudos: 158





	1. Medical Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> I have to precise that this story's Quentin is based mostly on the game, he is over than 21.  
> As I have not watched the 2010 Nightmare on Elm Street, there might be some mistakes...  
> Also, I know nothing of electricity, except its affect on sound so... Yeah. ^^'  
> English is not my mother tongue!

"I don't get it."

It has now been 20 minutes since he sat on the chair in front of the desk of Léry's Memorial Institute, facing the Doctor who was now holding his own head in his hands, visibly annoyed and tired of this.

"That's the thing, you don't HAVE to get it, Smith."

The man crossed his arms on his chest, his necklace resting on them as he let his back fall against the chair, staring at the doctor who was clearly losing his patience and probably wondering how he will mess him up in the next trial.

"Listen. I don't want to do it just as much as you. But in this realm we do what the Entity says we must do. And right now, your lack of rest makes the trials harder for your teammates, not that I complain but it lessens the Entity's power… apparently…"

He didn't know much about the creature keeping them here, it never spoke to them, and even orders like the one he received were not even spoken, more like… felt. The first time it happened to him, he thought it was just impulse thoughts, needs, that came naturally in this realm. Until he noticed the pattern was usually to help make the trials harder or easier, until he noticed these weren't things he would normally feel the need for.

"We don't even need sleep, why would me not resting be an issue?"

And now, the thoughts, the needs, were telling him to play the nice teacher and talk the fool in front of him through this, while he would rather just hit him in the head, tie him to a chair and be done with it.  
But that wouldn't do.

"Because… even if sleep isn't needed, most of us killers have skills and weapons that leave an impact on your body, and mind, tiring you."

The man shrugged.

"Can't tell I've noticed."

"Last time, I induced shock therapy so many times into your body, you were shivering like a scared mouse."

"It wasn't that bad."

The doctor let an annoyed grunt escape him.

"How about I hit you right across the face, see if how bad it gets?"

They both sighed. After a bit of silence, the doctor stood up.

"I'm not going to make you sleep. I'm just going to find and untie whatever nerves you've got in that stupid head of yours, that are messing your reaction time up. You just come every 20 trials or so, I untie the fuckers, and we can go back to the trials. Alright?"

"Feels like I don't really have a choice."

Well, no, he didn't. But the doctor knew full well that messing up an unwilling vict-... Patient... had more risks of unwanted results, which would probably give him some troubles. Not that he was scared of punishment, just the annoyance of it all would be a pain. He wasn't going to get a full agreement but he'll take what he gets.

He gesture him to follow him and they both get behind the office, to a door Quentin never saw before in any trial. It leads to a corridor that was kept just as clean as the office, to another door. The doctor opened it with one of his keys and he was astonished to find an actual clean and well-kept operation room. Well, not really an operation room, but more like a place where you'll get a check up, with some unusual add-ons to the ceiling and the operating table in the center. He didn't like it one bit.

"How come this is so clean?"

"Would you rather I do it on the dirty ones?"

"No thanks…"

He sighed, taking off his shoes to sit on the table, only realising it was made of plastic cushions, making it just a little easier to relax. He was expecting metal. He looked at the doctor wiring up stuff and getting some of his tools ready, he stopped right in his track to look back at him.

"Your necklace might get in the way. Take it off."

He looked at it, he's been wearing it for so long, he never really realised it was there. He took it off and felt as if he was completely naked without it. The doctor reached a hand and he gave it to him even though he would've rather kept it in his pockets or something.

"Lie down, I'll get the equipment ready."

The longer it took, the heavier his chest got. He really didn't like what was about to happen here, he didn't even know how the doctor was going to do whatever he said he was going to do to him. He started looking at the door, he didn't lock it, he could easily just… run to it and never turn back. The only reason he was in the doctor's office in the first place was because he woke up there after a trial. If he gets sent back here, he could always run away again, he outrunned the doctor before, he could probably make it if-

"Nostalgia."

Huh?

He turned his eyes back to the man, obviously confused, earning himself a sigh.

"That's why this area is clean. Because I want to keep it that way. Because it reminds me of the times before the fog."

So some of the killers did have a life before the fog. Quentin guessed so but even after chatting with some of the survivors, Steve or Laurie, it looked like the killers were just that… killers. Looking at the doctor now, were there killers that were actually normal human beings before? People that he could've crossed paths with at the supermarket or in the streets?

"The screams are missing though.."

Nevermind.

He watched as the doctor fastened the restrainer on his wrists.

"Is that really necessary?"

"I'm not taking the risk of having you moving all around and screw everything up."

"So I guess it's not going to be a pleasant experience…"

"It could be. But it's unknown to your body. Which means fear. Which means you move all around and I have to smash your head before the electricity does it for me. All kinds of fun stuff."

"You don't have your bat with you, you can't smash my-"

"I don't need the bat, Smith."

Well. That settles that. He felt the hand opening his mouth.

"I can't risk you biting your own tongue either so I'm putting this thing in your mouth. Anything else to say, it's now or never."

"I an't 'ea''y 'alk 'i 'ou ha'" (I can't really talk if your hand-)

"Good talk."

He shoved the plastic into his mouth and Quentin decided he really didn't like the doctor's sense of humor. His eyes wouldn't leave the man, just to be sure he wasn't getting a giant scalpel out of nowhere, not that he could do anything about it anyway. He felt, and heard, a metallic helmet covering his head, barely touching it, and his eyes were going straight up to the doctor standing behind him. He must have shown fear in his eyes because the man stopped what he was doing, tapping harshly on his shoulder.

"Try to relax."

That easy, huh. Quentin nodded and closed his eyes, clenching his fists as he heard the doctor's hands clap together, the distinct sound of electricity threatening him. He barely stopped a whine escaping his throat before feeling fingers slide against his skull, tensing as a shock wave goes through him, much kinder than the ones he felt during trials, but still very uncomfortable, his legs trying to lift him up, trying to make him run away from whatever was happening to him. He could feel something going through his head, picking and searching, making his whole body jerk with pain when hitting certain points, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Shhh… it's ok.. let it happen.."

How come his voice sounded so sweet just then? He did relax a little bit, feeling something click in his head, a warm wave flowing through it, slowly exploring his whole body, relaxing tensed muscle, his legs losing their strength and moving way less. The doctor noticed the shift in attitude.

"Well, well.. look who decided to behave…"

His voice felt as if it was echoing in his head, his ears only hearing a low, comforting hum, making him finally letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was barely seeing the doctor anymore, flashes of warm colors passing through his eyes.

After a while, he felt the fingers leaving his head, and heard the clicks of the helmet slowly fading away. The restrains were unlocked and he immediately tried to sit up.

"Don't-"

But it was too late. A pang of vertigo and dizziness hit him as if someone just punched him right in the face, he almost fell before feeling two strong hands, one on his shoulder, the other on the back of his skull, holding him before slowly putting him back down on the table.

"Idiot."

"Psychopath."

The doctor looked back at him with a scold in his eyes. Yeah.. two could play that game.  
Quentin didn't like not having his mobility back, trying to raise a hand that was immediately slapped by the doctor.

"Can't you wait?"

A grunt was all he gave back to him. The man sighed and started cleaning back everything, checking his equipment, glancing at Quentin from time to time to make sure he behaves. 

"How are you feeling?"

He was almost surprised to hear such a normal medical question coming out of the killer.

"Weird.. it doesn't feel like anything changed but…"

"And if I do this?"

As he sees the hand holding a scalpel going straight for him, he slaps it away in a second.

"All good."

"What the hell?!"

"Testing your response time. You reacted as fast as a normal human would've. You shouldn't be a burden anymore."

"What if it didn't work? What if I didn't react in time?"

"Well, you would've lost an eye. But I knew it worked anyway."

"........ Psychopath…"

The chuckle he earned kind of pissed him off. He guessed he could sit up now, sighing as he did so, putting his shoes back. His legs felt a little wobbly as he stood up, but nothing too difficult.

"We have to do this every 20 trials? There isn't a way to just… do it once and be done with it?"

"Well… you could rest…"

"Alright. See you in 20 trials then, huh."

The door closed behind him and the killer muttered to himself.

"Fucking think I have nothing better to do, I guess. Idiot."


	2. Emotions and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last encounter definitely left an impact on the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short interlude between chapter 1 and 3 that are a bit longer!  
> I'll try posting chapter 3 by tomorrow or the day after!

That was a problem.

That was a big problem.

He enjoyed that way too much.

The low whine, the watery eyes, the body jerking and shifting under his fingers. It's been so long since he felt that much power over someone, remembering the times he could see people break under his palms, becoming nothing but slaves to his fingers. He could've easily made the man under him quiver, beg with his eyes, but he didn't.  
The Entity would probably destroy him if he did.

But that didn't mean he couldn't play with it. For the first time in a while, he started studying again, getting books and some of his old thesis back on the desk of his office, reading intently, sometimes going back to the operating room to see the model of his machine, bringing the helmet back to his desk to modify it, only leaving to get to the trials he was called in.

Meeting Quentin back during the trials was quite amusing, after seeing him weaken under his palms, it was difficult to take seriously the man in front of him, trying his best. But he had to admit, he was good, really good. As hard as it is for him to admit, there were no bad seeds in the survivors. They would all fight powerfully against any killer, never giving up despite all the things they inflict them.  
Some were more annoying than others but that was a talk for another time.

Every wave he sent to Quentin made him feel a rush on his spine, finding his scream even more delicious, making him regret putting the protector in his mouth last time. He looks as he jumps through a window and grabs him just in time, bringing him back on his shoulder. The fists on his back doing little to him, if anything, the grunts and whines were way more effective. He hooked him with ease, his eyes searching for the other he downed a little while ago. If he could smirk, he would, staring at Quentin desperately fighting the Entity's arm. He took something out of his pocket and carefully placed Quentin's necklace back around his neck and watched as the Entity claims him, ending the trial.

Next time, he hopes he gets to end him with his own hands.

…

This wasn't good, not good at all.

Sure, his reaction time got way better, and his teammates seemed less worried about him than before. But the price to pay was awful.

That pain, or clench, to his heart, the rush of adrenaline when he sees the doctor, as if his whole body saw him as a savior when he clearly wasn't. The man clearly did something to him and he'll make him pay for that. Each time he hits him with a pallet is a vengeance point to him. But each shockwave feels stronger than the others.

He was almost missing Freddy at this point.

No matter how hard he fought, that trial was already lost. He knows he won't make it through the windows and screams as he feels the hand grabbing him and easily put him on the man's shoulder. He tries to wiggle out of it as best he can, but he knows the fight is over. The hook goes through him and he his directly met with the Entity arm, trying to push it away as best he can.

He noticed the doctor wasn't leaving, thinking the sadist must revel in his struggle, his other teammates slowly bleeding out. He starts panicking as he sees the hands coming for him, closing his eyes as hard as he can, bracing for impact before hearing a well-known metallic sound, a hit on his chest. He looks back to see his necklace, meeting with the killer's eyes before the Entity pierces through him.


	3. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basis of a doctor and patient relationship is understanding each other. Maybe they should've started with that.

When he opened his eyes after a tough trial against the Oni, he jumped as he was facing the Doctor again, sitting in the office chair in front him. He looked around, as if it was the first time this happened to him, but it was mostly to find a way out.

"All the doors are locked."

That didn't mean he couldn't-

"All the windows are boarded."

Ah.

With a sigh, he settled back on the chair, facing his opponent.

"So. You didn't came back."

He swallowed whatever was stuck in his throat, pushing his body against the back of the chair, hoping it could swallow him away from here.

"Care to tell the class why?"

So he wasn't the only one feeling like he was being scolded like a high schooler.

"I… I didn't want to bother you?"

Yeah, sure, that'll work, ignore the fact that the doctor is currently sighing annoyingly, his own hand passing through his face.

"Smith. The Entity yelling at me to do my job is way more bothering than you coming here. Also, you're an awful lier but I'll let it slide."

He shifted his weight on the chair, his eyes not leaving the killer as he stood up and took his keys out. He thought of just.. snatching them from him and run away but the room was way too small and the man way too strong, it'll be over in a second. He didn't wait for his gesture to get up and follow him back into the room, on the way there, he made sure to take his necklace off and put it in his pocket this time.

As the doctor was getting everything ready, he looked around, reluctant to sit back down on that table. He looked at the vintage posters on the wall, advertisement for some of the doctor's outfits and medicine. Could you call it medicine? He recognize the pest mask in one of the cupboards, before hearing the doctor's impatiently clearing his throat loudly.

"When you're done, can we start and get it over with?"

Quentin nodded and walked back to the table getting rid of his shoes again.

"If this is so hard for you, you know it would be over if you just rest."

But he'll have to find another reason for him to come back here.

The silent treatment he got kind of annoyed him but he guessed he could always pry answers out of him once their little session is over.

"He almost killed me, you know."

As he was going to put the helmet on, he stopped in his track, looking past it to meet with Quentin's eyes under him.

"We fought him and we won.. did we really won though, that's another topic but.."

The laugh was painful to hear.

"I fell asleep and he was waiting for me. I didn't even have time to process what was happening. But as he talked I knew it was over, and I let it happen."

The doctor kept staring, reading through his eyes.

"If we all get out one day… I still will be trapped in this eternal game with him…"

He straightened, his eyes that were wandering around went straight back to the doctor's.

"Resting isn't an option for me anymore."

A bit surprised to see him open up to him so suddenly, the doctor let a bit of a silence settle between them. How convenient. How delightful. He just admitted to him he was bound to come back again, and again, and again.. Offering him unlimited time to play, toy, surrender his mind at the tip of his fingers. What a shame he couldn't try and break him. But he'll take what he gets.

He slowly slid a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Then I guess I'll better get to work then."

The soft smile and nod he got nearly made him laugh, how easy was it to lie to this idiot. He did have to shut up the feeling of a string pulling his heart for some reason, probably his instincts trying to remind him that he can't go too far. He puts the helmet on with the restrains before starting to work. Sadly for him, Quentin closed his eyes this time, but he could still watch as he expressions changed and his body reacted, watching intently for every twitch, every jerk. He got most of his work done and found one more knot, a bit deeper, a bit tricky. Nothing he couldn't handle but that was without realising the body under him wasn't brain dead and started reacting violently. He pushed a bit too far before realising this was a lost cause, stopping everything as he saw the body jerk in a way that was all but good.

He hastily got the helmet off, careful not to rush it too harshly, before going to the restrains and getting rid of them, grabbing Quentin's body to put him on the side. He stared at the clock on the wall, counting the seconds before bringing a bucket to the man that immediately convulsed and vomit in it.  
It didn't last long, he got rid of the bucket quickly enough to not let the smell settle and went back to the man that was trying to get his breath back, obviously weakened. After a short hesitation, he let his hand slid in the black locks, petting him gently, disguising it as a check up.

Quentin loved the feeling, how long has it been since he actually got such a caring gesture? Was he wrong to think this was caring?  
He was starting to feel a bit better but decided to kept the lie, just to feel the hand a bit longer.

"What… what happened?"

"I tried to get to a difficult knot."

"And you missed?"

"Because someone kept tensing when he should've been relaxing….."

He wasn't in the mood to fight, and the Doctor would probably never admit he was wrong anyway. The fingers in his hair kept playing absently, the killer clearly thinking of something else, it was comforting, reassuring. For a second, he closed his eyes and could feel himself fall-  
He jerked himself awake. That was a close call. He tried getting up before being forced back against the table by a hand firmly pressing his shoulder.

"I already said that but you don't get to move unless I told you so."

He sighed, rolling onto his back to look at the man next to him, writing a memo on a clipboard. If it wasn't for his appearance, he could feel like they weren't in the fog anymore.

"Do you ever take these things off?"

His hand stopped writing, the clipboard being put away as he put his hand on the table's edge, overshadowing him.

"Do they disturb you?"

"Not really. I mean.. it is unsettling during the trials. But not right now."

Even though he really wondered how he could talk while wearing that.

"I take it off when I'm resting."

"......... You need to rest too??"

He sighed.

"You morons really think we're just killing machines, don't you."

"I mean… you are aware the only killer I know is Freddy, right?"

He had a point. There were some… creatures among them, and thinking they all worked the same wouldn't be surprising.

"I do need to rest. I study when I'm not in trials, which tires me, affects my abilities."

"What do you study?"

He was chattier than usual today.

"Well, for example, I study how to get in the head of an idiot who doesn't sleep and refuses to even rest."

The annoyed sighed would've made him smile if it wasn't for his harness.

"You can leave now."

As the man sit up, he went back to put back his equipment, making sure nothing got tainted during their little mishaps.

"If there was a way…"

He noticed the change of tone, hesitant, scared even.

"Would you be able to.. fend him off? If I slept during our sessions?"

This was getting better and better.

"Give me time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're slowly getting there, aren't they?  
> Thanks to all of you who left kudos and comments!!  
> I'm going to keep writing, this fic is almost done and just needs to be beta-read a bit more!  
> A bit hesitating on my next work, would you rather have a follow up of this and its previous fic? or another pairing?
> 
> (btw, the posters in the doctor's operating room are based on this: https://twitter.com/oshietotabisuru/status/1212778658349248512/photo/1  
> I recommend you check their art, its *chef's kiss*)


	4. Sparking Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin decides to trust the Doctor, the latter thinking he will never be this lucky again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably has huge inaccuracies about Quentin's relationship with Freddy, since I've only watched clips of the 2010 Elm street movie and read wiki's articles.  
> So.. sorry if there's any mistakes really.....

It's been a while since he got that excited by his studies. He gets a totally willing patient and the chance to piss off, maybe even fight, one of his "colleagues" ? This was probably the best day he ever had since he arrived in the fog. Impatient as he was, he made it a challenge to finish his upgrade before Quentin comes back.

For the first time, the survivor didn't just appear on the chair, summoned by the Entity, but came willingly, knocking on the door, making his whole body tense with excitement. He turns around as he opens the wooden door in a low creak.

"I didn't say you could come in."

"Oh… should… should I come back later?"

"No… no, it's alright."

The man didn't really get what was the deal if he wasn't busy, bypassing the fact that the doctor had this dominant syndrome stuck forever.

"I have worked hard on your request and I think I can do what you asked."

Quentin seemed uncomfortable, looking around as if they were being listened to. He nodded disapprovingly.

"Thinking you can do it is not enough…"

"Well, I can't be certain unless I try. And you're my only patient."

To be perfectly honest, he knows he could do it but where was the fun in telling him so.  
They both walk to the usual place, the doctor noticing Quentin being a bit… slower than usual. As they get inside he notices the syringe next to the table immediately, making the doctor fake an annoyed sigh.

"Don't fret. I'm not planning to poison you."

"I don't think you would."

Of course he doesn't, he trusted him blindly, the fool.

"The process may pain you and thus, awake you. Which is not what we need. So this will ease the pain."

"As long as I can wake up."

The doctor felt a bit insulted. Why would he force him to sleep forever, didn't he prove him enough that it wasn't his intention? He still had some walls to break through it seems.

He lets him settle on the table and takes his arm, inserting the syringe with ease, not without a small whine from Quentin, looking up to him as his body twisted a bit, uncomfortable. Once it was over, after putting the usual restrains, he went straight behind his head, straightening him to face the ceiling, slapping his hand together to get some electricity going and sliding his fingers against his temples.

He watched intently as he was finally letting go, a long sigh escaping him as he fell asleep, the doctor not even able to enjoy it much as he got to work almost immediately.

It was quiet, so quiet, only the slow breath of Quentin under him and the electricity sparking here and there. Turns out he made a fuss for nothing after all.  
He saw the body shift under him, lowering his eyes to the survivor's face, an eyebrow raising as he hears a slow, low moan.

"Don't you go and get a wet dream on me, Smith."

But something was wrong, his head was moving a bit too much, much more than usual. Nothing he couldn't keep up with but that was a bit surprising.

The hand grabbing his wrist made him jump, meeting with the eyes wide open under him.

"He's coming."

And he felt it, looking at the hand he was sure he restrained a little bit ago, he witnesses the body turning into a mannequin.

"Hello there, Doc."

He sighs and raise his head to find Freddy on the other side of the table, his office slowly changing around them.

"Care to tell me what you're doing with my boy?"

Possessive. Interesting. He straightened and crossed his arms on his chest.

"The Entity asked me to make him rest."

"No. No no no no… the Entity asked you to get rid of whatever he got stuck in his pretty head. HE asked you to make him rest."

Were they spied on?

"You were so caught up into protecting your new little toy, you forgot about yourself, dumbass."

Ah. So he was asleep right now. Interesting. That didn't mean he was under Freddy's spell completely though. They weren't normal humans after all.

"You see.. I don't care if he goes to whoever to get his fix and all… but when you forbid ME from his sleep, that's a little RUDE, don't you think?"

"I'm just doing what I'm asked to."

"Sure… sure…"

He stared at the hand Freddy was waving, the metallic sound echoing into the atmosphere of the realm. Until he slammed it violently through the table.

"How about you go get yourself a survivor and you leave the others to their killers, hm?"

"I already have Feng, I'm not going to start a collection, am I?"

So this is how Freddy sees their realm. A world where you come in with your baggage and have to keep it around, forever. How sad really.

"Then I guess I have no choice."

Before he can lunge to him, he releases the hand that was charging up, electrifying the killer and most of the room with them, breaking the dream walls around them.

They were back in his operation room, a wide awake, very worried Quentin pulling madly on his restrains as he sees the killer in front of him.

"DOC, WAKE UP!!!!"

"Shut up, Smith, I'm wide awake."

Freddy starts lunging to the survivor instead, still seeing a window he can get through as the doctor isn't working on his head anymore.

The sound of the bat hitting the killer's face sounded loud, low, powerful. Quentin could only look at the body on top of him flying to the side, closing his eyes as he hears the crash of metal instruments and the body. Freddy grunts as he gets back up, hearing the Entity's growl calling him.

"We're not done here."

"Next time, take an appointment."

He watches as he disappears in front of them, letting seconds go by before letting out a long sigh. He is brought back to Quentin as he hears his rapid breathing, noticing the water in his eyes. What a pretty sight, really. He silently went around the table to get rid of the restrains, expecting him to run away and probably never come back. At least until the Entity forces him to.

He jumped in surprised as two arms went around his neck and locked there, pulling him against the warm body.  
Now, that was new.  
For a second, he didn't know what to do with his hands, noticing the shivering of the body against his, followed by some sobs. He slid his hand on his back, slowly going up and down. He could try and guess what was going on in his head but there was so many possibilities, he couldn't pinpoint what was the reasons for this sudden reaction.

One of his hands slid against his nape, massaging it, earning himself a slow, low sigh. That was very pleasant to hear.  
After a while, he felt him sit back on the table, getting rid of his tears with his sleeves.

"I'm… I'm sorry I just.."

"That was a lot of emotions in one row. It's ok."

"I really thought… this was it."

Oh. He thought he was going to die. That's not surprising he got so-

"If he had killed you, what would I've done…"

That's… unexpected. Before thinking, he raised a hand to caress his cheek.

"I can take care of myself, Smith."

"Says the guy who fell asleep in the middle of his operation…"

That was surprising, yes. He thought that after all his studies and manipulations, he would be immune to such tricks. He had yet to learn how to fend off Freddy, apparently. That reminded him of what Quentin said.

"When you said 'as long as I can wake up'.. you meant being able to control your sleep…"

"Yes.."

"You warned me.."

He shifted a bit on the table, averting his eyes.

"Yes…."

The doctor was too amazed to actually find words.

"At first, I was dreaming peacefully but then I noticed… some sort of black fog trying to get to me.. hitting invisible walls around.. when it shifted its course.. I knew what was going on."

"So you came in my dream."

"... I couldn't stay long enough…"

He noticed the regret in his voice, after some hesitation, he raised a hand to pet his hair.

"That was enough. Thank you."

The smile he got back made this strange feeling again, that string pulling his heart. He didn't pay it much mind, straightening again.

"I think I'm the one who is going to need some rest now. I'll see you next time."

The survivor jumped off the table, going for the door before stopping himself.

"Doc?"

Before he could turn around and sermon him to never call him that again, he felt a pull on his coat and lips pressing against his upper one, most of it pressing against his teeth. It was like his brain stopped working for a second, something that has never happen to him before.  
Quentin let go of him, nod, and went for the door, leaving a completely dumbfounded, confused doctor behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Freddy's really possessive huh?
> 
> Thank you again for the comments and kudos, I hope the inaccuracies and all won't bother you too much!!  
> The next chapter is quite a long read, I'm working hard on the beta-reading right now!! ^^


	5. I'm yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin has to deal with the consequences of his actions, unaware the Doctor has to, too.

"Quentin, what the fuck did you do?!?!?"

He was holding his face into both of his hand, thankful that absolutely no one was around the campfire when he came back to hide his shame into his own hands.  
How was he supposed to go back to the trials?! How was he supposed to go back to the doctor after that?!?!  
Why did he do it in the first place? What the hell is wrong with him???

"You ok bud?"

He jumped as he took his head away from his face, Nea and David staring at him a bit worried, and also thinking he was a weirdo but what else is new.

"I…. You know what? No. I'm not ok."

He was expecting them to just shrug and leave but instead they looked at each other, shrug, and sat down.

"Wanna talk about it? Not sure we can help but…"

He tried to explain the situation without giving any names or anything that could link the killer back to it, Nea and David nodding the whole time. The fighter crossed his arms on his chest.

"Weren't you just… glad they weren't harmed?"

"I don't go around kissing all of you when we get out of a trial…"

"Because you don't like us."

They both turned their gaze to Nea, who was smoking one of Bill's cigarettes, probably stolen.

"I like you people.."

"No I meant… 'like' like…"

Quentin slammed his own hand to his chest, both shocked and offended.

"I.. I don't…"

"Yeah, sure, the red on your face isn't betraying you at all, buddy."

"And the fidgeting while you were talking about them wasn't telling at all either…"

He thinks he doesn't really like his company.

"I.. guess…"

"What's stopping you from going back then?"

Quentin looked at David as if he was the dumbest man on the planet, or at least this realm.

"Did you just.. listened to what I've been telling you or…?"

"Well, yeah. And judging by it, that person's also pretty fond of you, right?"

Was he? He had no idea how to interpret the doctor's actions. After all, it started on an order given by the Entity and he might be just doing anything he can to shut it up. But then again, he did accept to help him, which didn't have much to do with the Entity at all.

"I mean… Freddy's a freak. Fighting him over you? I have to admit, that's pretty brave.."

"I'd fight him!"

"You would die in like… 2 seconds top. And I'm being generous, Davy."

Quentin couldn't stop a laugh escaping him. These two were a cute duo, even though when they did fight it was frightening to see. He looked up when he felt David's hand tapping his shoulder kindly.

"Just go with your guts, man. It's not like this realm is going to end anyway."

Quentin felt like it could but wasn't letting it get to him. At least not for now.

…...

He wished he didn't have to fight the doctor before their next meeting, but as soon as he heard his friends yell in terror and a shock wave passed right next to his feet, he knew he couldn't avoid it anymore.  
He didn't let his emotions phase him, fighting as best he could, making sure to go help his hooked teammates if no one else could go.  
Until the doctor decides to lock on him.

He's never run that fast since he came in here, for a second, he felt like he could probably outrun Meg, or even the hillbilly at this point. Each shockwave weakening him, but not enough to slow him down. The first hit on his back made his whole body tense, but he couldn't stop now, he had to keep going until the gates were opened.

The doctor was getting closer and he saw the exit lights shine, he couldn't steal anymore time. Or could he?  
Despite having the killer right behind him, he jumped inside a locker, closing it shut behind him. The sigh the killer did was very telling. He stood in front of the locker, staring right through it, hitting his own palm with his bat.

"Seriously, Smith? You think I'm that blind?"

He bit his own lip, trying his best not to bite back with a sharp comment. He saw him raise his hand and building up his electricity, releasing it and Quentin could only hear his teammates yell around him.

"Hm. I can make it."

He opened the locker and took him out, immediately dropping him off his shoulder to go to each gates. Quentin watched, incapable of doing anything, as his teammates either get hooked or escape at the last second through the hatch. Thankfully, someone had a key.

He was starting to feel dizzy as two feet found their way back to him.

"Now. Where were we?"

He coughed in a smile. Trying to get back up without any success, wondering if he wasn't just going to let him bleed out just there. He wondered if it was out of pity, but the killer did grab him to bring him to his shoulder, starting to bring him around. He tried to see but his vision was almost pitch black by now.  
He felt a hand grab his neck and lift him up, he tried to get out of it without success.

"It's payback time, darling."

Darling? That was a change from moron, or idiot. He didn't get much time to think about it though, slammed against the wall violently, he watched as he clapped his hands together, building up electricity. He didn't know he could do memento from the front now, but that wasn't a bad sight. He braced for the shock but instead felt a pinch on his lips, opening his eyes to see the doctor biting them before putting his hand on his head.

Instead of the usual shock, he felt as if his whole head was melting against the hands holding it, a whine quickly swallowed by the mouth capturing his before he fell unconscious.

He jumped awake at the campfire, looking around as the others were a bit concerned. After reassuring them he stretched a bit before going back to his solo routine. Immediately falling to his knees and burying his face into his hands once he made sure he was alone, whispering rapidly.  
"WhatthefuckWhatthefuckWhatthefuckWhatthefuckWhatthefuck…"

He couldn't breathe, or could he? He didn't know anymore. His head was filled with confusion and anxiety, his body starting to feel something totally different he would rather NOT deal with right now. He found his way to a small cabin in the campfire woods, locking the door with a chair before sitting on the ground, lost in his thoughts.

…...

"You didn't seem the type to do that."

He started regretting inviting Evan for drinks at his office.

"Thank you for your helpful input, the door's right there."

"What did you expect me to say? You know I'm mostly here for the scotch."

They both had their poison, on the rocks. He sighed and let his body fall against the back of the chair.

"What type did you think I was then?"

"I don't know… the one that just takes what he wants. Right away. Instead of getting himself in situations where he has to call someone over for drinks…"

Well, that was the problem. From the very beginning. He didn't know what he wanted. But now, he felt as if it was a bit clearer to him.  
Surprisingly, Trapper wasn't even remotely judging him. He started wondering if he didn't have himself caught up in some weird situation too. But that'll be a talk for another day.

……...

"Hello there, Smith. Please, come in."

He was already in. Probably taking the hint that he should wait for the killer's permission before entering. His body was blaring all the alarms it could, fidgeting a bit more than usual, the doctor gestured him to go in the room first, which he did. On his way there, he noticed he never really looked around, noticing one of the room being tight shut, another one designed as a normal, old school hospital room. He hoped no one would need to use it.  
Back in the usual room, he sat on the table, taking his shoes and jacket off. It felt warmer, or was it his heart pouring all over him? Or the blood rushing to his cheeks? He had no idea.

His grip on the table tightened as the killer entered the room, swallowing whatever was stuck in his throat.

"What are we going for today then? The usual? Or some rest?"

Quentin was a bit taken aback by how casual this was.

"Let's… let's go for the usual…. Let's just not anger Freddy again just yet…"

The doctor laughed through his nose, walking straight to him, enjoying the shiver going through his patient's body as he got closer.

"I'll be taking this."

He took the necklace again, the man thinking he should start taking it off in the office before coming in. He tried to calm his heartbeats as he lie down on the table, avoiding eye contact at all cost.  
The doctor seemed to act as usual, tightening the restrains on his wrists, but no helmet this time. He didn't question it, he wasn't the one with medical license after all. Even though he doubt the killer had one.

He felt the electricity peaking around his brain again, realising a bit late he didn't have the mouth protection he used to bite on. He tried to tell him but got a warm shock going through his head, shutting him up.

"No talking. I'm concentrating."

So he was aware he didn't have it. He let him do his thing, a bit surprised when he didn't feel the first knots in his head untying, but instead his body relaxing more and more. Until a warm wave went through him, making him pull on the restrains at the surprising feeling, tightening his teeth to avoid making a sound.

He heard a hum coming from the killer, finally raising his eyes to him before another wave went through him, even more powerful, this time clearly hitting him in places he'd rather be untouched, especially in front of the doctor. A small whine escaped him, watching him as he cocked his head to the side, clearly studying his reactions, probably enjoying them.

He kept jerking around, trying to escape those sparks that were finding his weak spots, sometimes unable to suppress a moan, almost not noticing the doctor's hand slowly sliding on his chest, sending shockwaves in all the right places. He could feel his pants getting uncomfortable, trying to hide it with his legs as best he could.

This took so long, it was an absolute torture. He kept twisting his wrists against the restrains, desperately trying to get away from how good this felt, not even embarrassed by his moans anymore. He felt one last shockwave go through his body and couldn't stop the shivers once the killer's hands were gone.

"D..doc..tor…"

"Herman."

He looked at him, his gaze hazy from all the sensation, a hand sliding on his cheek, making him jerk.

"Call me Herman."

He tried to get his breath back, nuzzling his head against the hand.

"Herman.."

He took a deep breath in, as if he was taking it all in, before getting the restrains off.

"You can go now."

Wait… what?  
He couldn't go like this. Not in this state. Not with the very obvious painful bulge in his pants. He sat up on the table, his legs tight shut, his hand holding to the table for dear life.

"My necklace.."

"Ah. Yes. I almost forgot."

He watched as he took his harnesses off, shocked that he was actually seeing his true face, gasping as he sees his necklace being put between the killer's teeth, hands sliding on his, keeping them firmly on the table, his whole body overshadowing his.

"Come and get it."

A small whine escaped him again, his lips slowly closing on the necklace, the killer not letting him have it that easily, before letting it fall on his legs, capturing his mouth completely. His whole body jerked, still weakened from the session, answering the kiss sloppily, one of his hand grabbing the killer's shoulder as soon as he releases it. He jumped in a short cry as the freed hand slides against the bulge, grabbing it, massaging it slowly.

He knew exactly where and how to press, turning him into a moaning, melting mess, his hips pressing towards the hand uncontrollably. He whined as the killer stopped, leaving his lips, his other hand caressing his nape.

"Isn't that uncomfortable? Don't you want to take it off?"

His hazy eyes went back to his, his erratic breath sliding on the doctor's face.

"Go ahead."

A whimper escaped him before looking down, extremely embarrassed, wondering if his face wasn't just going to burst into flames at any moment. The hand on his nape brought him to the doctor's chest, pressing his forehead against it as he slowly got rid of his pants, putting his necklace next to him while the fabric slides off his legs. He was staring at his underwear, his hands shaking.

"You'd rather keep it?"

The low voice against his ear made his whole body shiver, goosebumps sliding down his spine. He whimpered a weak "no" before slowly sliding the fabric off, pressing his head against the doctor's chest all the more, hoping he could just disappear in it.  
The low hum against his ear was unbearable, his hands grabbing the lab coat desperately. The doctor's hands were slowly caressing his back, comforting, he bit his lip down as he realised he wasn't going to help him much more, starting pleasing himself with his hand, the breath against his ear slowly turning him crazy. He tensed as he heard the sparks behind him, jumping as an electric finger slid down his spine, letting a scream escape him, getting closer and closer. A hand slid on his stomach and the shockwave he felt made him orgasm loudly, his whole body tensing, he felt his eyes roll before he fell back, caught up just in time in Herman's arms.

He was a whimpering mess, slowly put back down on the table, the doctor straightening next to him, watching his sleeve covered in Quentin's cum. He panicked but wasn't even able to move anymore.

"I'm.. I'm sorry doctor, I-"

He stopped as a finger got to his lips.

"Don't move."

He nodded, watching as the killer left the room. He heard the jingle of keys and the sound of fabric, guessing he was getting rid of the lab coat. There was some more sounds he couldn't quite guess before the man came back.

"Come with me."

He tried to tell him he couldn't move, his words snatched away before he could speak.

"I said, come with me."

His whole body twitched, absolutely slave to that voice. Shivering, he did his best to slid off the table, grasping at it to stand, trying to locate what he could grab to help himself. After a while, and some risky slips, he was next to the man who took him by the waist and brought him to the room that was previously locked.  
It was a vintaged, almost normal bedroom, if you ignored the metallic nonsense around the bed. Quentin sighed.

"You can't even have a normal bedroom…"

"Talk all you want, you're going to love it here."

He didn't really like where this was going but he was definitely not running away from it now. He felt a push on the small of his back, walking him to the bed where he let himself sit. The doctor made him lie down, the huge pillow on his back was so soft, he was scared to fall asleep right here and there. The killer's voice brought him back to the moment.

"Since you seem to have trouble with it. Let me say it again."

He stood at the end of the bed, Quentin feeling pretty exposed right now, pulling a bit on his shirt and crossing his legs.

"The name's Herman Carter. You can call me either Herman or Dr. Carter. Do not call me doctor anymore. Do NOT call me Doc."

He took some time to process the order, nodding once he felt like he wouldn't forget it this time. The man raised an eyebrow looking between his crossed legs.

"And don't make me bind your legs too."

Too?  
Before he could ask, one of his hand was taken away and tightly attached to the bed frame with one of the metallic restrains surrounding it, he tried to take it off and earned his other hand being attached to the other side. There was no going back now.  
He wanted to protest, to tell him he would rather be able to move freely, but something on the back of his mind was stopping him, as if he was scared of lying to him. Was it a lie? He didn't know anymore.

He watches as the man gets rid of his vest and shirt, only realising now that the man's muscles on his arms weren't his only strength, avoiding watching when he gets rid of the rest of his clothes, neatly folding them before coming back to him, sliding between his legs.

He watches silently as Quentin keeps his eyes tight shut, his whole body trembling. With a small chuckle, he caresses his cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Aren't you a pretty sight."

The praise made him whine, slowly opening his eyes to bring them back to him, trying to get closer to him with no success.  
The killer appreciates the effort, allowing him a kiss by closing the gap between them, one of his hands sliding in his black locks while the other goes back to his dick, massaging it back up slowly.  
He loved that he didn't have to do much with his mouth, the survivor working hard on it, only chuckling at the sloppiness. The hand on his nape let sparks slid in, the killer enjoying the body shivering under his. It didn't take long to get him erect again.

After kindly licking his lips, he left the bed and went to get some lube, admiring the mess he left behind him. Next time, he'll make sure to watch as he prepares himself, that could be a good show.  
He doesn't wait around and slides a finger as soon as he got it prepared, watching the whole body arch under him. Since this was clearly painful to his partner, he decided to help a bit, sliding his free hand on the small of his back, electricity searching up before he found the link, sliding his hand straight to the back of his head, and the pain was gone, only the slight uncomfortable feeling staying.  
Quentin relaxed, which was all he needed to slide another finger inside him, looking at him tense, arch, pulling on the restrains.

"Dr. Carter…"

Oh… he liked that one even more than Herman. Coming from his mouth, it was delectable.

"Yes, dear?"

The moan he got as an answer proved to him that the petnames were doing their jobs. He kept moving his fingers before finding what he was looking for, watching as the man screams under him, clenching around him. He kept playing with him, watching as his sanity slowly flees away, turning him into a moaning mess.

He took his fingers away before he could climax, earning himself a protest, laughing at it as he raised his legs, feeling them lock in his back, loving it. The scream he got as he slowly slid inside him, enjoying the surprise on his face, the pull on the restrains, the voice breaking.

"It's too much… I can't…"

"It's ok.. you can take it."

His voice got lower.

"You will take it."

He whimpered again, feeling as if his whole body was breaking down each time the doctor got deeper inside him. His chest burning from the lack of air once he was fully inside him, only choked up sounds coming out of his mouth.

"See? Good boy."

He almost couldn't feel the hand petting his hair, tears sliding off his eyes before he arched at the first thrust, almost breaking the restrains this time, to the surprise of Herman.

"Shhh shh, behave.."

He took him in his arms, moving slowly inside him, letting him get used to it, whispering comforting words against his ear. When he finally relaxed, he let himself get a bit stronger and faster, one hand massaging his nape, sending some sparks to hear him scream, making sure to hit his prostate each time until he turns into a mess of incoherent words and begs.  
He feels him clenching as he got closer, grabbing his hips before sending a powerful shockwave, watching as his eyes turn white, his voice too long gone to even make a sound, he rides his orgasm, watching as he keeps coming under him. The surge of power coming to him making him feel better than ever.

"I.. I'm dying…."

"Not yet, dear."

He keeps hitting his prostate, staring at him slowly falling unconscious, grabbing his head quickly to send in sparks, keeping him awake before he comes deep inside him in a booming voice, shaking Quentin to the core.

They both need some time, unmoving, only their breath and the sparks keeping Quentin up resonating through the room, a small whine coming with each of his breath. Once Herman was sure he wouldn't pass out on him, he stopped his hand, sliding off him, leaving the room before coming back with a bucket of hot water and towels, sitting next to the bed before starting cleaning his partner up.  
There was some protests coming from Quentin, he tried to move without success.

"If you don't speak up, I can't know what you want, Smith."

He knew full well that what he wanted to say was too embarrassing, ending in him shutting up and behaving. Once he finished cleaning him, he put back his underwear, putting one of his, a little bit too big, on Quentin too. That's when he heard a whisper he didn't quite catch.

"What did you say?"

"I… I want a hug…"

Now that was something he didn't prepare for. He was expecting him to stay silent and then hate him for the rest of his life for daring using him that way. Because he did use him as he wanted, and usually that didn't end well. He was too caught up in his thoughts to realise he wasn't even moving.

"... I can't… have one?"

He let a chuckle escape him, after putting adrenaline on the nightstand next to him, he took the bed's blankets and slid under them, unlocking the restrain that earned him a painful grunt before feeling the arms wrap around him. The feeling was so… human. He took some time to process it before gently petting his hair, his other hand pressing against his back. He could feel the warmth enveloping him, his eyelids closing themselves.

"I'm going to be out for a bit. The adrenaline's on the table if you need it."

"I'm just going to watch you sleep."

He had a short chuckle.

"Aren't you a creepy one.."

"Says the man who just fucked me stupid on a bdsm bed…."

"It's not… a bds….."

Quentin smiled as he watched him fall asleep, his hand caressing his face, his lips, finally able to touch him and not missing his chance. He would sometime let himself go and peck his lips or his neck, having all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm huh... Yeah.... I'm gonna lunge myself into an ice bath, I'll be right back!
> 
> Fun fact: Yesterday, as I was beta-reading this, I had a fight against a Doctor and did exactly what Quentin did this trial. There was no point in keeping chase and we were pretty much dead already, I jumped into a locker to hopefully make him lose some time.  
> And guess what, the Doctor ACTUALLY stayed in front of the locker, staring at it. I could just hear the "Really Harrington? REALLY?" and it made me laugh for a solid minute haha!
> 
> Thank you, as always, for your kind comments and kudos! It's a really stressful time right now and reading/seeing them helps a lot!


	6. Chaotic Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between killer and survivor could be quite chaotic, especially with the others around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a link to my previous Dead by Daylight fanfic, "Dying Breath" chapter 6! You don't have to read it to understand what's going on, though!  
> I hope you enjoy it!

When he woke up alone, the doctor didn't think much of it. The rush of emotions finally came down and Quentin probably ran away as soon as his body allowed him to. So when he opened the door to find himself in front of him, still wearing his shirt and boxers from before, two coffee cups in his hands; he was a bit taken aback.

"Great timing. I couldn't open the door with my hands full."

He walked right passed him, ignoring the fact that the killer just went through yet another shock of confusion.

"You know.. it's great that you keep this area clean but.. the kitchen really needs it too…. I can only hope this coffee isn't poisonous…."

The killer looked back at him, making sure he's not having an hallucination.

"Also, you snore. Like... a l-"

Quentin stopped as he feels two arms wrap around him from behind, a nose nuzzling into his hair, chest against his back. Now that was a bit surprising coming from the killer but he wasn't going to complain. He put the two mugs on the desk near them before turning around as best he could, getting his hands on his neck before letting him nuzzle more in his hair.

"Hello, Smith."

"Hello, Dr. Carter."

He smiled in the small kiss they shared, noting that the man was a cuddler in the "morning". Quentin jumped as he hears a call for a trial, the voice against his ears feeling much more pleasant.

"Can't you just ignore it?"

He shivers as the hands slid under his shirt, caressing his back, before reluctantly pushing the man away.

"I've been ignoring it for the past hours, I don't think it's wise to do it any long- AH!!"

The sudden grip on his ass made him tense against the body against him, still painful there, he gave him a slight punch to the chest.

"Enough. I'm going."

He slid off his arms after a quick peck to his neck, going back to the operation room to get his pants back, stopping in his tracks. After thinking for a bit, he came back in the room, sliding behind the doctor who was sitting at his desk, putting his necklace around his neck, kissing the back of his skull before disappearing, fading out into the fog.

….

One of them was having a lot more fun in this relationship than the other. The doctor loving embarrassing his patient mid-trial, loving seeing the slow red covering his face every time he did, or how uncomfortable he walked after he hooked him with a whisper to his ear. Quentin on the other hand couldn't decide if he was having to best or worst time of his life here in the realm. He would never admit but he loved every praise, every order he was getting. He did get mad at him sometimes, the two mostly ending their feud in brutal kisses and bites. In the end, they were mostly fighting to make up later.

One day, he was walking around the institute after a trial, trying to find anything that could help him make his own mix of medicine to avoid sleep. As he was crouching next to a pile of broken cupboards, he jumped at the booming voice, reverberating against every wall.

"SMITH!!!"

He got up, a bit worried, his heart racing.

"GET OVER HERE!"

It shook him to his core, half of his body wanting to just run away, but knowing doing so was the worst idea possible. He ran to the door of the office, the killer waiting for him, mad enough to have sparks escaping his fingers.

"I don't care how mad you are at me, or why you are, I told you not to TOUCH the WIRING!!"

Quentin shivered, his whole body trembling, feeling as if he was a child all over again.

"I… I didn't touch shit…"

He tried to keep a brave front, knowing how much the killer hated his bad language. He pointed at the office door.

"If I open this and find it's even worse, you're going to regret ever stepping in this place."

He got scared of the threat even though he knew he didn't do anything. Shaking as he opened the door.

The silence was terrifying.

"What the HELL are you DOING in here?!?"

Quentin relaxed, a bit worried for whoever the poor soul in there was, but he doesn't even get to see the state of the place before seeing Nancy running out, snatching Herman's bat on her way out. They were both running after her before hearing the Demogorgon's cry, the doctor's stopping him with an arm.

"Go in the operation room. Lock the door."

"What?!? No I-"

"GO!!!"

He couldn't disobey even if he wanted to. Running back to the office, looking at the wires on the side of the wall, not stopping to get to the room and lock it.  
The commotion was resonating through the institute, he heard that Steve was being brought to the hospital room next to the bedroom, and the nurse scolding the doctor soon after he finished taking care of his friend.

Once everyone was gone and Herman was still working on Steve in the room, he got out of the room, trying to make as little noise as he could.

Herman sighed as he finally got out of the room, getting rid of his blood tainted clothes, noticing Quentin wasn't in the operation room anymore. Now he did fuck up, didn't he… He yelled and threatened him for no reasons, of course he wasn't going to stay and wait for him. He let a low sigh escape him before coming back to the office, stopping at the sight welcoming him.

Quentin was still there, following one of his research paper as he is working on the messed up wires, trying to get them back to their previous state, his fingers covered in cuts, probably caused by the metal and sparks.

"Come on… you're supposed to fit there you fucking piece of-"

The hand in his hair stopped him.

"Language, Smith."

He lifted his head to look at the upside-down doctor, putting down the wires before raising his hands to join the ones in his hair.

"Shouldn't you rest, Dr. Carter?"

The smile was reassuring, he wasn't even slightly mad at him. He kept petting his hair.

"Well.. that was the plan…"

The survivor got on his feet, turning around to face him, whipping his neck.

"You still have blood there."

"I'll take care of it."

But first, he was going to apologize to him by kissing him kindly, embracing him firmly against his chest.

After a warm shower, he went to his bed, sighing as Quentin sat next to him, holding his hand, staying until he's called for a trial.

…

He came back after a while, going for the office's door before stopping himself as he hears a voice.

"No. I am not letting you see him. You're going to make things worse!"

He couldn't hear who Herman was talking to, pressing his ear on the door.

"Did you even listen to- Hey!! Let go of-"

The loud noise of a hit against the wood made him open the door, just in time to see Michael's back going to Steve's room, locking the door behind him.  
He ran to the doctor who's been apparently thrown on the desk, grunting as he was getting off of it.

"Shouldn't you be running to protect your friend?"

"Oh.. oh you don't know!"

Herman sighed.

"Know what?"

"They're together."

He could almost see stars in the killer's eyes as he was processing that news. Clearly dumbfounded.

"It's been a while now, I think.."

Well, that did explain some stuff, but the doctor wasn't done with them. He watched as he was running back to the door, threatening Michael to just burn them down. With a sigh, he took one of the book on the office's desk and sat on the chair, reading peacefully, ignoring the commotion some meters away.

When he came back, he peaked behind the book to look as the killer goes straight to his alcohol cupboard, immediately making himself a drink.

"Alright, alright, calm down please.."

Leaving the comfort of the chair, he goes to put a hand on his partner's arm, watching as he takes three heavy gulps, almost finishing the glass in one go.

"They will be leaving in 24 hours."

"I don't mind them being here."

He jumped as he feels a hand grabbing his nape possessively.

"I do."

He let out a scoff, as if there was anything to be scared or jealous of. It's not like Steve or Michael would ever try to touch him.

"I have an apology to make too."

Now that was surprising, but he kind of guessed he won't be able to pry more info out of him just yet. He showed the book he was reading.

"You've been studying sleep?"

"Yes. It's rather.. interesting."

"Learned anything?"

"I'll keep that for our sessions, hm?"

He thought so, he did enjoy the element of surprise. The book slid off his hands as the killer took it to go sit at his desk, studying, Quentin bringing the bottle of whiskey to let it on the table.  
It was rather calm before the door swung open.

"Hello, fuckos."

"Hello, Feng."

Quentin just waved at her with a smile. She and the doctor had this weird relationship where she would come, make a mess or just rest around and then leave. He did asked Herman once and he talked about how he loved bringing back a difficult child in the right path but… judging by her attitude he hadn't succeed yet and got himself the equivalent of a stray cat coming in whenever she pleases. He didn't mind though, they always had a fun time. They tried to hide their relationship to her but since she walk on them in the middle of a heated make out, there was no point anymore.

Time passed, they went to trials, they chatted and it was soon time to get his therapy, he took his necklace off and left it on the chair before walking to the room, getting himself ready as he hears the doctor quite harshly kicking his "patient" out of the institute.

He smiled as the killer walked in, closing the door behind him before stepping next to the table where Quentin was sitting, his arms embracing him in a slow kiss. The survivor pushed him away with a disgusted face.

"What's the matter?"

"Whiskey.."

He laughed as he caresses his hair, letting silence settle before talking.

"Quentin…"

The tone was low, serious, worrying the survivor that brought back his eyes to his.

"I want you to fall asleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a bit of domestic and fluff in these trying times ♥️   
> Thank you again for the comments and kudos! Life's been busy but I got a surge of inspiration for yet another rare ship and started writing it like a fever dream, I hope I get to post it soon haha  
> Take care everyone!!


	7. Blood and Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herman makes Quentin sleep and their trust is being put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did watch Nightmare on Elm Street before posting this to make it a bit.. better?  
> Still feel like it could be better, but this isn't about Freddy haha  
> Spoiler alert: If you haven't read the Doctor's story, this will spoil it for you! Be sure to read it beforehand!  
> If you don't mind then.. Go ahead!

"... What..?"

"You heard me."

Yes, he did. But he just hoped it wasn't true. He clearly didn't want to deal with the fear he had to experience last time they tried it.

"It's… do we have t-"

"Trust me."

It's not that he didn't trust him. He was just terrified of what could happen to the both of them now that they've angered the nightmare once already. And the scarier he gets, the stronger his enemy becomes, which really isn't helping in this scenario.  
But the doctor didn't seem like he was going to change his mind anytime soon, and Quentin knew how stubborn he was.

"If.. you want to… I can try but…"

The hand in his hair was comforting but the stress and panic building up wasn't. He lay down on the table, taking his wrist out of the man's hand quickly.

"No restrains."

He earned himself a raised eyebrow and a harsh look.

"You're giving the orders now?"

"If you're going to make me do this, then yes."

He didn't hate that side of him, he nodded and went back behind him, getting his hands ready. He started massaging his temples for a while, noticing he was rapidly breathing before feeling two hands on his wrists.

"I can't… I can't do it, I can't…."

There it was, the watery eyes looking back to him, how much did he love the sight.

"I'm scared…"

Of course he was. But that's ok, because this time he knew how to deal with it. He kept massaging his temples gently while lowering himself to kiss him upside down, glad he didn't bother with the harnesses today. It was doing the trick, feeling as the kiss was getting sloppier, he left his lips to whisper in his ear.

"I won't let anything happen to you, darling."

The low voice was soothing, and it kept whispering kind, comforting words to him. Quentin felt himself falling and jerking awake multiple times before finally letting sleep consume him.

……

He found himself in an unfamiliar setting. At first he thought it was Léry's Institute but it didn't feel quite right. It was older, cleaner too, and it didn't seem to be a hospital yet it did have some rooms that seemed like it was one. He heard a yell and braced himself, slowly walking towards it.

"It's ok. Don't get scared. It's ok…"

Muttering to himself, he gets to a door and pushes it, the wooden creak making goosebumps slide up his spine before witnessing what obviously was a gruesome murder. He put his own hand to his mouth to stop a yell, noticing he wasn't alone. But the other man, scalpel in hand, clearly wasn't noticing him. That's when he realised the body on the ground was still breathing.

"I'm going to do as I please."

That voice. He recognize it immediately before getting warped to another place, unable to control it. There, he saw people in all sort of states, begging, crying as they were losing their sanity under the hands of what obviously was a young doctor. He couldn't bare it, getting himself to the corner of the room and staying there, hoping it would swallow him whole.

"What's the matter, Quentin? Aren't you happy to see your boyfriend?"

There it was. The voice he clearly didn't want to hear right now. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his breath down as he pressed his back against the wall, watching Freddy appear in front of him.

"Or are you finally realising he's been tricking you all along?"

He swallowed whatever was stuck in his throat, trying to keep it together.

"I know I'm not the brightest but you can't fool me that easily, Krueger."

"Fool you? Oh no no no, I'm just here to help you realise that you're being manipulated.."

With an arm gesture, he showed him the tortures happening behind him, noticing Quentin trying to avoid looking at them.

"Is this the type of person you would like? Is this what you see as an ideal partner? A ruthless, sadistic, psychopath?"

"He's not-"

"HE'S ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THAT!!"

The voice made him press against the wall again, closing his eyes as if bracing for impact.

"You let him play with that brain of yours and suddenly you start to like him? Don't you think it's a little… incoherent?"

He opened his eyes again, looking back at the nightmare who's been unmoving, staring at him.

"This isn't a brain-"

"Of course this is a matter of the brain, you dipshit. We're not in a children's book."

He started to doubt, exactly what Freddy was waiting for, taking a step towards him.

"How pitiful. You let yourself into the hands of a maniac and you don't even realise he's been playing with you just like he did with these folks you're trying to ignore so much…"

He bit his lips, straightening as the metallic hand slowly rise to slide on his cheek, almost breaking through the skin.

"I'll be sure he doesn't get to play with you anymore… After all, you’re mine.. just like Nancy."

As he hears the name, he feels another feeling rising in him, a powerful, uncontrollable rage.

"Don't you fucking dare say her name, ever again."

The low mocking laugh made him even madder.

"Nan-"

Before he could do anything, Quentin punched him brutally across the face, grunting before pushing him away.

"I'm not scared of you anymore."

He saw him spit some blood before straightening back.

"You ungrateful piece of shit."

He lunged at him and Quentin nearly avoided the hand, pushing it away as he tries to grab him. He tries to kick him and gets his leg pulled, almost losing his balance before escaping him. The cut on his other leg making him scream as he falls down, trying to get back up but the pain stopping him, he starts crawling and turns around to stop the hand again, seeing one of the finger way too close to his eye.  
Freddy's free hand grabs his hair and slams his head against the floor, weakening with each hit, the blade getting closer.

When he feels his strength giving away, he closes his eyes and yells as loudly as he can before feeling… lighter? He opens them again to see the nightmare flying to the wall, hitting it brutally.

"Sorry I'm late."

He looks back up and the relief as he sees the doctor is short lived, still confused by Freddy's words.

"But I did told you to take an appointment for next time."

The doctor walks to the man as they start fighting. There is no rules in Quentin's dream, no Entity to stop them. He crawls away from the room, hoping to just wake up… if only he could just wake up.

Herman swings his bat right across his face again, watching as the nightmare gets angrier.

"You can't beat me in my own realm."

"I know. But you can't fully fight without fear. And I'm clearly not fearing you."

He had a point. And it's not like he would or could fight forever. He was beaten today, if the man could now come directly in dreams just like he does, there wasn't much he could do. But he did put the seeds of doubt into Quentin's mind, and that was enough for him. He disappeared without another word.

The doctor sighed and followed the trail of blood left by the survivor, finding him curled in a ball in one of the corridors. He crouched next to him.

"Smith. It's over-"

He takes his hand off him as he sees him flinch under the touch, trembling. Freddy definitely told or showed him something and now he wasn't trusting him anymore. He was a bit pissed that it was that easy to break his trust. Then again, he wasn't a saint.

"Smith, look at me."

He curled up even more, the annoyance building up.

"LOOK AT ME!!"

The booming voice made him whimper, slowly turning around to meet his eyes, filled up with tears falling down his cheeks. He jumped as the back of his hand slowly caressed the tears away.

"Come on now, dear. You knew from the beginning that I wasn't a kind man."

The choked up sobs he got as an answer were delectable but it wasn't time to let his bloodlust act, not yet anyway.

"Do you really think I would bother myself going through all that, just to get to you? Don't you realise I could've made you my slave since day one, and didn't?"

That did calm him a bit, biting his own lips, trying to think through the waves of emotions lapping inside him.

"If I can turn these unwilling guys into puppets, how easy do you think it would've been to turn you into one?"

It was working. The sobs stopped, the tears were still pouring but calming down, probably mainly out of pain but he couldn't get to that just yet.

"Do I have to remind you who took the first step in this relationship?"

That was it. It made it all click in Quentin's mind and he was slowly realising Freddy's trick on him. He slowly grabbed the hand on his cheek and nuzzled his face against it. 

"There you go, good boy."

He took his coat off and wrapped it around his injured leg before taking him in his arm.

"Let's get somewhere nicer."

He nodded and they both got out of the hospital, warped into what seemed like a hotel bedroom. The doctor kindly took care of him there, making sure what remains of his rest is as relaxing as possible. Hopefully, next time they'll be together from start to finish, and he'll get a full rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I do love putting a bat right across Freddy's face!!  
> Anyway, thank you guys for the support! I hope you're all doing well and that this chapter will please you!!


	8. Not letting you Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After troubles, ups and downs, they both come to realise how much they hold the other dear to their heart.

He woke up after what seemed like forever, his body so heavy he wondered if he didn't turn into stone. Despite that, he was feeling rested for the first time in a long while. After a small grunt, he finally got to open his eyes, almost jumping at the sight of the doctor right next to his bed, reading at his side. He raised his eyes from the book to look back at him.

"Well, hello there, sleeping beauty."

He let a scoff escape him, moving very slowly to sat a bit up on the big pillow behind him, realising he also got another thing he didn't get in a while, uncomfortable between his legs.

"Did you sleep well?"

Yes, let's just… avoid thinking about it and talk it through. He got one arm out of the blanket, letting the doctor take his hand into his, caressing it with his thumb.

"I did. If you forget the nightmare I had in the beginning…"

He grunted at that, probably annoyed he didn't make it in time.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Only 36 hours or so."

He straightened at that, his eyes widening.

"...what?"

"What did you expect? I'm honestly surprised you didn't sleep more."

That's why he felt so heavy, he hasn't moved in forever. He couldn't even remember if he dreamt or not, despite the beginning.

"The trials.."

"Don't worry, The Entity did ask me to find a way to make you rest anyway."

That was a bit reassuring, he was also really glad he didn't need to eat in this realm, or this would've been a much worse wake up call.

"Now.."

The voice was lower, which made him press his back into the pillow.

"Should we do something about this?"

He took the blanket off so fast he didn't get the time to grab it, covering between his legs with his hands, but as soon as his eyes meet with the doctor's he knew he better take his hands off, slowly putting them away.

"Allow me."

That was a bit surprising, to see him slide under the blanket and getting rid of his pants and underwear, usually he would make him touch himself until his own cheeks burns him up, and his surprise might have been easy to read, earning him a low chuckle.

"An apology for not getting to you in time, if you will."

He felt his legs being lifted, placed on each of his shoulder before he started kissing his cock, making his whole body shiver, his feet pressing against his back. He was certainly not going to complain.

But he would be a fool to think he wasn't going to torture him at least a little, licking the length slowly, only slightly getting his lips around the tip, enjoying his whole body reacting to each contact, each breath on his skin.  
When he finally took it fully into his mouth, he felt the thighs pressing against his head, loving it. He started slowly moving his head up and down, revelling in the small moans turning into louder ones, the hand sliding on his skull making goosebumps cover his nape and spine, only making him close his lips harder and move faster.

The moans turned into small screams, until Quentin couldn't take it anymore.

"D… Dr. Carter……"

He knew full well this simple name was enough to send the killer into a total bloodlust, or just lust in this case, making him raise his eyes to watch him lose it as he slowly goes up, sucking the whole way through, making him scream his name again and again before he finally came, taking care of it easily before straightening up, letting the legs fall on each side of him, admiring the mess sprawling under him.

"How do you feel, dear?"

He couldn't find his words, grabbing the vest to bring him to him, kissing him fondly while locking his arms around his neck, his legs doing the same to his waist. He loved the low rumble in his chest as the killer laughs in their kiss.

"Do you want to rest some more? I can come with you…"

He pressed his mouth against his ear.

"Imagine all the things I could do to you in there…"

Quentin could feel the red flush burn his cheeks, trying to get away from the lips, a powerful hand keeping him there.

"I could make you climax over and over again, until you don't even know your own name anymore…"

He shivered before twisting around to face him.

"Alright, alright.."

He took his face in his hands, the doctor raising an eyebrow at the tone.

"First of all, I'm pretty sure you could already do that with all the medicine you have. And I would rather climax, screaming your name until I lost my voice, in a world where a psychopath CANNOT interrupt us mid-orgasm… if you will."

He's got two very valid points and he wasn't going to contest them, the imminent chance of death could make the thrill worth it but he knows he would get incredibly pissed if they were interrupted. He slowly took him in his arms and caressed his back, smiling as he feels the black locks pressing against his neck. Before he could realise it, he heard Quentin fall back asleep, sliding a hand to start working on fending off Freddy, despite thinking that the nightmare wasn't going to come back anytime soon.

….

He didn't think resting was actually going to improve him as much as it did but he got better in each trial, still not sleeping without the doctor around, the man waking him up every time he was called for a trial and couldn't stay with him anymore. That was a good dynamic they had. He still was sleep deprived but nothing as bad as what he used to have before. If anything, he was in the same state he was in when he and Nancy fought Krueger.

"Who's Nancy?"

The question coming up out of nowhere surprised him. He let go of the book he was reading, looking at the doctor sitting on his office chair, his eyes not leaving the paper he was studying.

"How do you-"

"When I was trying to get to you two, I heard Krueger talk about it."

That'll do. He put down his book on his legs.

"It's my girlfriend… well.. ex-girlfriend."

That was enough to let the doctor raise his eyes from his paper.

"We never really broke up it's just… we fought Freddy and.. we thought we won.."

His laugh was painful to hear.

"She got home and when she didn’t show up at the hospital to see me I… I asked around and…”

He took a deep breath, clearly holding back tears.

“I was told that her mother disappeared.. I didn't need to think much more…"

He sighed, resting his head against the chair, lost in thoughts.

"Did you love her?"

His eyes went back to the doctor.

"I think so? We were very young so… it's impossible to know how it would've ended in a normal setting…"

"It must've been painful."

He watched as the doctor got closer.

"When I knew he was still there… I just acted without thinking… I wanted to trap him, so that he wouldn't torment anyone anymore.."

He shrugged.

"I got plenty of time to grieve my past life… and get revenge for her too."

The doctor let a scoff through his nose, his hand sliding into his patient's hair.

"My poor, poor little thing."

He looked up to him. The doctor wasn't easy to fool and he knew it. Of course he wasn't done grieving and was still pained at the thought of a friend he could no longer meet. He had proof during the dream, as he got madder and madder when Freddy brought her up. But he had to admit he was getting better, especially with what they had right now.

"Don't worry. He can't hurt me with that anymore."

Quentin wasn't easy to fool too, pinpointing easily what was bothering the killer, a crack in his mind that made him weaker to the nightmare, easy to manipulate. He got off the chair, standing on the tip of his toes to peck his upper lips tightly kept open by his harness, before they both got called to their next trial.

The comfort of having each other making them stronger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic to the end!!  
> I'm definitely going to continue this as a follow up to the event of my Steve/Michael fic so... they're not gone for long!  
> Thank you so much for you support and comments, it made writing this an absolute blast!


End file.
